Thunderstruck
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: Forces of nature collide when Percy and Jason's rivalry heats up and finally reaches a climax (in more ways than one;) Slash. One-shot. Percy X Jason.


**So first, some exciting news. I will have the Prologue and first chapter of my new original series posted over on FictionPress within the next few days so please check it out. It would mean the world to me. However, if you are looking for straight slash then it won't be for you. It's going to be an adventure/fantasy centered fic. There will def be M/M pairings but I'm not sure how explicit it's going to be yet. If interested, just search "Stormbringer Chronicles" and it's under the same username. **

**And now some unpleasantness. I was rather disappointed with the response from the Percy Jackson readers out there. I got a lot of easy, one-click Faves and Follows, but only a couple lovely individuals actually gave me any solid feedback. Luckily I really wanted to write this one, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered with this fandom anymore. But here's the deal: If the same thing happens again, not only will I not write anymore PJ fics, but I'll take down the two I've already written. It takes a large amount of time and effort to churn out a fic, so it's not worth it if no one is taking five minutes out of their day to give me some legitimate feedback. End rant. **

**Without further ado, here is some yummy Percy/Jason slash.**

Percy grunted as a lightning bolt arced across the clearing and knocked him flat on his back. He could feel his hair standing on end and watched thin tendrils of steam rising off of his singed clothes. His muscles twitched annoyingly as he tried and failed to stand up. The blonde smirked down at him. As usual, he was infuriatingly perfect. His short hair was sculpted stylishly and his skin was flawlessly tanned. He was dressed casually but still looked like he was on set for a fashion shoot. His ripped arms extended from a plain white wifebeater that clung to the contours of his broad torso. His Calvin Klein boxer briefs peeked out from under his black basketball shorts. He was barefoot, having kicked off his sandals for the confrontation. His brilliant blue eyes burned with anger as he surveyed the other so-called hero.

_It isn't fair, _Percy thought._ He doesn't even have to try and all the girls are constantly drooling all over him._

"Pathetic," Jason jeered, as he raised his hands again.

Percy desperately mustered up his strength and dove into the stream. He felt the familiar tug in his midriff as he called on the water to defend himself. A tidal wave surged over the bank and knocked Jason off his feet.

_That'll wipe the smug smile off Mr. Perfect, _Percy thought. But Jason had smoothly turned his momentum into a roll and gracefully righted himself, poised to strike back. _Gods…he even makes drowned rat look good. _Percy stood up out of the stream, his orange tee and jeans drenched. He didn't look half as suave as his opponent, and it really burned him up. He tried to ignore the way the Roman's bulging muscles were showing through his soaked tank top.

Suddenly the winds picked up and Jason rose into the air. He pointed at Percy and a vicious gale blasted across the clearing. Percy whipped up his own whirlwind of water around him. The windstorm hit it full force but couldn't break through. Percy walked forward, his watery shield moving with him. Jason flew towards him. When they met, there was an explosion of water and wind, uprooting several trees and blowing a large crater into the ground. Forgetting their demigodly powers, the two testosterone fueled males resorted to physical brawling. Fists flew, feet kicked, and heads butted as the battle for dominance raged on.

Finally Jason tackled Percy to the ground. They grappled with each other in the bottom of the crater, rolling over and over as they both struggled to remain on top in the position of power. Eventually, Jason managed to pin Percy's hands up above his head and straddled his hips. They both paused, chests heaving and faces flushed from exertion.

And then Percy noticed something a little disconcerting. His brow furrowed as he studied the blonde, who was gazing back at him quizzically. Finally, with his usual tact, Percy blurted out, "Do you have a boner?"

Jason turned bright red and looked away, losing his self-confidence for the first time during the encounter. Percy took full advantage of the distraction to flip them over, restraining his hands with his own.

"Maybe," Jason murmured timidly. But then he smirked up at Percy, recovering a bit of his old swagger. "Do you?" he asked suggestively.

Percy snorted, but then realized that he actually did. He cursed his body's betrayal, and then cursed Jason for seizing the opportunity to reverse their positions again.

"Maybe," he replied just as shyly, not meeting his eye.

The blonde grinned at him. Percy hated every single one of his snow white, perfectly straight teeth. And he really hated how tight his jeans were getting. And he absolutely _loathed_ how Jason seemed to be subtly pressing their lower bodies together.

"You never mentioned how you _really _felt about me, Perce," he teased. "Do you like the way I look? Do you want my body?"

Percy squirmed nervously beneath him, which only served to create way too much friction between their nether regions. The blonde leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Because I want yours."

Percy shuddered at the warm breath washing over the side of his face. Then Jason pressed their foreheads together, still giving him that gods-forsaken smirk. Out of nowhere he pressed their lips together. Percy immediately clenched his teeth and resisted the attack. But Jason merely growled and then rolled his hips downward. Percy gasped, his hips bucking up off the ground of their own accord. Jason took the chance to slip his tongue into his startled mouth. The probing appendage darted expertly around the moist chamber. Percy slowly melted into the onslaught, extending his own tongue to dance with the blonde's.

However, things soon heated back up in a familiar, yet completely different way. The fight for dominance had resumed. Both boys wanted to be in control, to be the alpha male. Their tongues became more aggressive and insistent. Hands started yanking at hair, clutching at forearms, and clawing at backs and chests. The rolling was reinitiated as they vied for the top position. It was almost more violent than the legitimate fighting had been. Jason finally managed to pin Percy beneath him again. His sneaky hands slid up under his tee and caressed his way up the smooth flesh of Percy's stomach and chest before clamping down on his nipples, viciously twisting and pulling at the tender nubs. Percy cried out shamefully and arched his back, loathing how the son of Zeus could affect him like that. He had to reassert his superiority. He sat up, pushing Jason with him and then, rejecting the standard method of removal, ripped his tank top right off of him.

His plan immediately backfired. He was instantly mesmerized by the newly unveiled expanse of Jason's body. The firm mounds of his pecs, curved masculinely up to the sharp points of his very hard, lickable nipples. Below those, a set of sculpted abs made his mouth water. A small belly button marked the start of a thin trail of golden hair that ran down the center of his narrow, sharply veeing hips and disappeared into the waistband of his briefs.

"Like what you see?" Jason laughed, his smug grin wider than ever. Percy seethed, mostly because Jason was more right than he could ever know. Jason returned the favor and practically shredded Percy's own shirt before shoving him back down onto the ground. Their lips reconnected, hungry and needy, with teeth nipping and tongues swirling.

His plan to catch Jason off-guard having failed, Percy's addled brain was trying to piece together some new plan to reclaim dominance. And then the only surefire idea dawned on him. Without allowing himself time to reconsider, he plunged his hand down the front of Jason's shorts and briefs and wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft he found there. Jason gasped and pulled away. They both froze. This was foreign territory. Neither of them knew quite how to react.

Percy had stunned even himself. It was a bizarre sensation, to have another guy's cock in his hand. The member was rock hard and yet velvety smooth. He didn't care to admit how much he liked to feel it pulsating in his grip. Unfortunately, much to Percy's eternal vexation, it was also significantly more massive than his own. _Oh, Damn it all to Hades! Is there not a single deficient aspect to him? No flaw or imperfection? No shortcoming? _

Jason was grinning like a lunatic again. An extremely hot lunatic. Percy got even by squeezing hard and jerking his hand up the shaft. Jason yelped and let his head fall onto Percy's shoulder. Percy exploited his weakness by flipping them back over. He yanked down the front of his shorts to fully release the long, twitching cock, and then slowly stroked up and down the length. Jason sighed and laid his head back on the ground, the fight going out of him. Percy stopped briefly to spit into his hand and then resumed his rubbing, slicking up the hard rod. He gradually sped up as the shaft became more slippery. Jason could no longer contain his moans as he dug his fingers down into the earth and bucked up into Percy's hand. Percy jerked him off faster and faster, reveling in the sight of Jason's writhing body and the sound of his pleading whines.

"O-oh…P-p-perce!…I'm gonna….g-gonna…STOP!" Jason begged. But Percy wasn't about to give in, not now that he had the upper hand (so to speak). Jason howled wordlessly as he came hard, all his muscles convulsing at once as he blasted his own chest and abs with thick globs of hot cum.

_Holy Hephaestus! _Percy thought as he continued to pump him, dumbfounded by the staggering amount of cum that had just shot out of him. On a whim, he ran his hands through the sticky pools, spreading it all over his muscular body. This time it was Percy who got to flash the conceited little grin.

"Well I guess that settles who…" he started before being cut off. The blonde easily overpowered him and flipped them over yet again. Before Percy could even think to mount a counteroffensive, Jason had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and was struggling to strip the wet denim off of him. Percy finally realized how excruciatingly cramped the jeans had become and was pathetically eager to lift his hips to help. Once the pants were disposed of, Jason latched onto his underwear and dragged them off as well, allowing his cock to flip stiffly up into the air. He didn't even have time to be embarrassed before Jason was wrapping his soft, swollen lips around his throbbing member. He wailed, half in ecstasy and half in outrage at being upstaged by Zeus's son once again.

Percy decided he wouldn't give the blonde the satisfaction of hearing how good his mouth felt. He tightened his jaw and grit his teeth, doing his best to stifle any noises that may try to get out. He utterly failed right from the start. Jason added his tongue to the mix, swirling around the head and pressing down into his slit. Percy had no chance of stopping the desperate moans and pants that flew out. He whipped his hands forward and grabbed onto Jason's head, trying to force him farther down onto his shaft. Jason somehow managed to swallow him like a champ, sliding all the way down to the base. Percy arched and spasmed, unable to process the sensations he was receiving. Jason pulled off of him and moved down to pull one of Percy's balls into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue before giving the same treatment to the other. Then he was once again deep-throating the rod, drawing even more obscene noises out of the Greek.

But the joke was on Jason because Percy had already formulated the perfect revenge. He would not be outclassed this time. While he wasn't able to stifle his moans completely, he strove to keep them even and uniform. He couldn't give Jason any clue that he was fast approaching his orgasm. At the last moment, he couldn't help the way his nails dug into his skull or the yowl of pleasure that tore out of his throat. But it was far too late for Jason to realize what was happening, and the shocked blonde ended up with a mouthful of his salty jizz. Percy just lay slack on the ground as Jason recoiled, his face red and livid. He seemed about to spit on Percy but then he froze. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Percy groaned; this couldn't be good. He was helpless to stop Jason from lunging forward and smashing their mouths back together. He forced his lips open and then let the cum run down into its owner's mouth.

Percy's first instinct was disgust, then confusion as Jason kissed him passionately, and then unabashed lust as they clung to each other and twisted their tongues together, slick with semen. Both of them momentarily forgot about the unofficial competition as they basked in the feverish kiss. They eventually pulled apart, a white strand connecting their lips briefly before snapping. They were both grinning now, despite the depravity of their last act.

But Percy's ego was far from satisfied. His every attempt to one-up the Roman had been effectively foiled. He rolled them over and kissed him again before working his way down the side of his neck and finally latching onto one of those delectable nipples. He ground the sensitive bud between his teeth and sucked hard at it, making Jason hiss and groan. He tangled his hands into Percy's shaggy hair, pulling him closer. Percy moved over to assault the other nipple before working farther south, dipping his tongue into his navel before following the golden trail down to his cock. He enveloped the semi-hard member, loving the way he could feel it reinflating inside his mouth. Once it was fully erected, Percy had no chance of swallowing it all, but that was fine because his newest evil scheme was already in motion.

He sucked one of Jason's giant balls into his mouth (once again annoyed by how masculinely perfect Jason was). As he rolled and licked away at the orb he surreptitiously spread Jason's legs even wider apart and pushed them upwards to tilt his hips up off the ground. Before Jason could pick up on his intentions, Percy buried his face in the cleft of his ass. Although he had no idea what exactly he was doing, he instinctively licked and kissed at the puckered, pink ring of muscle before ramming his tongue up inside, drilling as deep as he could get.

"F-fuck!" Jason cried out. "Gods…Percy…d-don't s-s-stop!" He pulled his knees up to his chest to give Percy better access. Percy continued to rim him until he was completely slathered with saliva.

Unfortunately Jason chose that moment to come to his senses and realize he was unwittingly submitting to Percy's control. He contorted himself out from under Percy. They wrestled for a few minutes but Jason finally managed to immobilize Percy in a position that allowed him to get his hands on his ass. He spread his cheeks apart and besieged the hole, insistent and more aggressive than Percy had been in every way, drawing feverish whimpers from the son of Poseidon. Unbeknownst to Jason, though, they had settled facing alternate directions, meaning Percy was in just as good a position to drive his tongue back into his own ass. While momentarily startled, it ultimately just spurred him on to go deeper and harder than he already was. It became a head-to-head battle as they tried to out-rim each other, each tongue trying to go deeper, each mouth kissing and biting harder, hands clawing at ass cheeks more needily. Moans and grunts echoed around the clearing.

Fed up with the stalemate, Jason pulled back and sucked his own fingers into his mouth, but Percy was too intoxicated by eating him out to notice. The blonde took it to the next level by jamming a finger up to the hilt in Percy's ass. Percy gasped at the intrusion, furious with himself for letting Jason get ahead. He rapidly slicked up his own finger and slid it into Jason's waiting hole, but no sooner had he done so than Jason was shoving a second finger into him. He wasted no time in copying the move, making Jason yelp and wince in pain. They both twisted and scissored their fingers around inside each other, stretching each other out amidst blissfully painful gasps. Almost simultaneously they worked their third fingers inside to roughly pry open the tight passages even further.

And at this point they had reached the brink, the threshold. They pulled out and sat up, studying each other. Percy chewed on his bottom lip as Jason watched him intensely with his head cocked to the side. This was the defining moment when the position of alpha male would be filled. The contest would finally be over. Jason's mouth quirked up.

_Gods damn it…_Percy silently cursed. "No!" he snapped at the Roman, who only grinned wider. "NO!" Jason licked his lips and arched an eyebrow.

As shameful as it was, Percy jumped up and booked it up the side of the crater. He had barely made it to the rim before a strong arm circled around his waist and pulled him back down. He found himself pressed face first into the dirt. Jason pressed his muscular body up against his back, slotting his thick rod between his ass cheeks and sliding it through the narrow cleft. His mouth was back at his ear, nipping at the tender cartilage.

"Just where did you think you were going," he purred. "You know you want me to fuck you."

"Yeah right!" Percy snapped back. "There is no way in Tartarus you are sticking that thing inside me."

"Oh come on. You knew it was going to end like this. It was always going to be me. You didn't stand a chance."

"And why is that?"

"Because my dick is bigger," he replied smugly.

Percy snorted in derision. "You wish!"

"Oh it's not even close and you know it!" Jason laughed. "Just admit that I'm more of a man than you. Deep down, you want this. You want me to dominate you. To fuck you harder than anyone ever will again." His voice was wickedly seductive and dripping with wanton lust. Percy was finding it harder and harder to disagree with what he was saying.

"Let me prove it," he whispered, before kissing his way down Percy's spine and then eating him out again. His skillful tongue had learned quickly and rapidly undermined Percy's willpower. He couldn't even remember why he had tried to resist, especially when Jason inserted his fingers back inside. He felt his way around the constricting channel until he found his prostate and jabbed it repeatedly. Percy howled and gasped, clenching his hands in the dirt and pressing back against the squirming digits. The fight had drained out of him, replaced by sheer need. He was ready to surrender to the blonde. He didn't want to compete anymore. He just wanted him to take him now. To fuck him into the ground.

"P-p-please!" he pled.

Jason retracted his tongue and moved back up his body. "Please what?" he prompted.

Percy merely moaned and pressed his ass back against his cock. Jason tangled his fingers into his hair and nearly tore it out of his scalp, kinking his neck and slamming him harder into the ground.

"I said," Jason growled dangerously, "please what?" The new degree of roughness was clouding Percy's judgement. The pain was unexpectedly exhilarating and he was growing more and more turned on by the second.

"P-please…f-f-fuck me," he managed to gasp out.

Jason yanked harder at his hair and dug his nails into his hip. "You think I'll fuck you just like that? You need to be a little more desperate. Beg," he demanded.

_Of course he's not going to make this easy, _Percy grumbled to himself. _He's going to milk me for everything it's worth. _

"Well?" he hissed and backhanded him across his left asscheek. Rocks and sticks dug into the side of his face as it was smashed harder into the dirt.

"Please…J-Jason…Jay…f-fuck me…I n-need you…Oh gods…PLEASE!" he whined pathetically, his voice steadily raising octaves.

"I guess that's a little better," Jason taunted. "So does that mean you're gonna be my bitch?" he asked as he gripped him even harder and sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck.

Percy writhed and whimpered before kissing his dignity goodbye. "Gods yes!", he panted out.

"Say it!" Jason commanded.

Percy sighed and gave in, "I…am _so_…your bitch."

"That's right. You are my bitch. And what do you want from me?" he purred against his neck, continuing to abuse the soft skin so that a beautiful purple bruise blossomed out from the spot.

"I…I…" he struggled to find the words for what he was feeling. A sharp smack on his right buttock encouraged him to hurry up (although it may have had the opposite effect on Percy who thrilled at the stab of pain). He decided to just go for broke and begged, "I want you to pound my fucking brains out!" To emphasize his point, he arched his back and shifted his knees to better present his ass.

"Now _that _I think I can do," the Roman praetor whispered and nipped at his ear lobe. He lined the head of his cock up to the proffered hole and then roughly pulled his face around to look into his sea-green eyes.

"Oh gods yes!" Percy whimpered. "Please…j-just do it!"

Jason simultaneously thrust into him and kissed him harshly to swallow his scream. When he broke the kiss, Percy's eyes were watering and he was gasping for breath but was otherwise okay. The Greek wiggled his hips slightly, making them both hiss. "Go…d-d-deeper," Percy pled.

Jason roughly wrenched at his hair again. "Does it look like you're the one giving orders here?" he growled. "If I go deeper, it's only because I want to, got it?"

Percy could only nod in submission. Then he cried out as Jason completely sheathed himself inside with a single fluid motion. One strangled sob after another forced its way out of him. But the pain only made him harder. Made him want it more.

"Pluto's Balls, you are tight!" Jason grunted, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the overwhelming pressure. "D-do you like my cock in your ass?"

"F-fuck yeah," Percy breathed, pushing back onto the invading shaft. Jason pulled back and then smoothly thrust back in. Soon he had established a slow, steady, gyrating rhythm that had them both moaning obscenely. Percy met each thrust with a roll of his hips, forcing the rod to jam into his prostate every time. "H-h-harder…please!"

He should have known better. Jason shoved his face back into the dirt and held his hips down. "Now," he reprimanded. "When…are…you…going…to…learn…to…stop…bossing…me…around?" He punctuated each word with an extra-hard thrust, balls-deep into his ass, drawing out a string of anguished cries and varied curses from the son of the sea god. "Did you like that?" he asked.

Percy surprised the Roman by nodding yes. "D-do it…again," he begged. "I…order you."

"Excuse me?" Jason enquired. "You…order me? Oh, you're so in for it now. You like pain? I'll give you pain" The blonde dragged his nails down Percy's back, gouging long, deep bloody tracks into the otherwise smooth flesh. Percy shrieked in rapturous agony, hands scrabbling at the loose dirt for purchase. He was desperate for more. And Jason was ready to deliver. He resumed his pistoning, rapidly working his way up into a frenzied pounding. Percy's moans escalated into a piercing wail as the massive cock rammed relentlessly deep inside him.

Jason eventually pulled completely out of the tight heat, only to roughly flip Percy over and slam him down onto his back. The water had long since evaporated from their skin, but they were glistening with a sheen of sweat and streaked with dirt. Jason wasted no time in impaling the hungry ass again. Percy wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper. They kissed sloppily but briefly, the demand for oxygen now too high to maintain it. Jason savagely bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood and sucking the metallic liquid into his mouth.

"Zeus's Beard!" Percy swore. "Are you secretly an empousa and just not telling me?"

Jason smirked at him and licked up another bead of blood that was dripping down his chin. "You know you like it."

"I shouldn't."

"But you do."

"I know."

"Just making sure." He rocked his hips hesitantly once and then initiated a round of brutal pile-driving that reduced Percy to a quivering, whimpering mess on the verge of blowing another load. But Jason seemed to sense the impending eruption and slowed way down. In retaliation, Percy reached up and raked his own nails down Jason's chest, leaving bloody gashes in the tanned skin. Jason bellowed loudly and nearly came then and there.

He rolled over, pulling Percy with him without disconnecting. "Ride me," he ordered.

Percy gladly started gyrating and bouncing up and down on the long shaft, forcing it into his prostate repeatedly. He spit into his hand and grabbed his own dick, pumping it in time with his fucking. But seconds later his hand was smacked away.

"Did I say you could fucking touch yourself?" Jason demanded. He ruthlessly tore away at his chest, leaving an army of criss-crossing lacerations. He sucked each of his bloodstained fingertips into his mouth and licked them clean. The pain combined with the siege on his prostate and the sheer eroticism of Jason's apparent blood fetish, plus the sudden electric shock that Jason surged through him had Percy cumming hard all over the blonde's chest and abs, in so much ecstasy that he wasn't even capable of screaming out his release. He continued gyrating until his over sensitized body couldn't handle any more.

Jason pushed him off his rod. "Suck me off," he commanded. "Catch it all but don't swallow until I give you permission. Got that?" Percy nodded nervously. He shuffled down and inhaled the throbbing cock, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and sucking sinfully hard until the Roman was gushing into his mouth with a roar and winds whipping around them. Once again, Percy marveled at how much cum was pouring out him, even though this was his second orgasm. He almost couldn't contain it all. He pulled off the sated member with a wet pop and looked up at the panting boy.

"Feed it to me."

Percy shinnied back up his body, stopping poised above his face. Jason opened his mouth wide and Percy allowed the massive glob of cum to slide out past his lips. Jason caught it, slurping up every drop and then swishing it around his mouth. Then he let it drain out the corners of his lips, down his chin and neck, and onto his chest where it mingled with the Greek's.

"Now clean me off."

Percy lunged forward and began ravenously licking off his abs one by one, collecting every drop and globule of cum. Then he moved up to his pecs, vacuuming up the mess and detouring to suck on each of his nipples, before looking back up for his next orders.

"Do you want to swallow?."

Percy nodded eagerly, struggling to fight off the urge. He settled for playing with it around his tongue. Jason studied him for several exasperating seconds. Percy furrowed his brow and tried to growl out a 'please' around the substance, but only a garbled sound came out.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Jason asked teasingly.

For some reason the mention of his mother under the current circumstances made Percy blush in shame.

"If only she could see her little baby now," the blonde quipped. "Not quite so innocent anymore are you? All naked and sweaty and fucked. With a mouthful of cum."

Percy squirmed restlessly, unable to meet his roguish gaze. Finally the Roman took mercy on him: "Okay, then. You've suffered enough I guess. You have my permission to swallow."

Percy forgot all about his shame as he rushed to obey. Then he used his tongue to scrape away any residue left in his mouth and ate it greedily. Jason kissed him, the lingering taste of their combined essences overwhelming them. The slow, sensual dance of their tongues continued for almost an hour until they heard worried voices calling for them in the distance. They both groaned.

Jason hopped to his feet and reached down to help Percy, who was having considerably more trouble thanks to the sharp pains that were shooting through his insides. They surveyed each other dubiously. They were dirty, sweaty, and bloody; altogether a right mess. Not to mention that neither of their shirts were wearable anymore. This was going to be hard to explain to the other demigods, that was for sure.

**Well, well, well. This turned out to be quite possibly my favorite fic that I've written so I really hope you enjoyed it. And remember: review, review, review, review, review. Or else lol. **


End file.
